


Now Kiss:  A two dicked Gritty Fic

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Baldo, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Penetration, F/M, Hemipenes, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rey POV, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, Vasectomy, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey works with Ben, who is a bit broody but overall they get along well enough.  What happens when Ben makes an offering to the Gritty the Chaos Demon?  He shoots them with his t-shirt cannon filled with aphrodisiacs, of course.A fic where everyone gets what they want.
Relationships: Gritty (Hockey RPF)/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Now Kiss:  A two dicked Gritty Fic

**Author's Note:**

> A Kinkuary button smash. Mildly dubious consent is the sex pollen/aphrodisiac, but consent is expressed through out.

Rey let out a heavy sigh that echoed through the walls of the atrium. She and Ben were stuck working alone together at the ice rink, again. It wasn’t like she disliked him, far from it if she was being honest. He was nice enough when he wasn’t brooding and storming about the place, sometimes she felt like he was actually in a better mood when it was just the two of them. Or days like today when his mood was better because it was his turn to drive the Zamboni. She theorized that he enjoyed it because he could focus all his persnickety energy on that, while she did maintenance around the building. Days like today she wondered if his grass was cut in those fancy diagonal and crisscross lines.

Mercifully, it was a day the rink was closed so Ben was allowed to take his time, no guests, and no other workers. They both could get their work done without being interrupted. The real benefit was that Rey could put what she wanted on the radio without anyone complaining. Her and Ben did have one thing in common and it was that was the combined work playlist they had. 

Sometimes she would come in to see a list of songs that he suggested. Their list focused heavily on emo and punk music and it wasn’t a reach to imagine Ben with heavy eyeliner and black nail polish in the middle of a circle pit. When she first started working here, he had thick dark hair, but lately he’d kept it clean shaven. He kept it cut so close sometimes she wondered how he did it. Did he shave every morning? Did he use Nair or something? It was curious but she knew better than to ask. Asking, would earn his signature scowl and she didn’t want to antagonize him over something as personal as that.

She was passing through the first level atrium to get back to her office when she heard it. The sudden silence on the rink followed by a string of curses that would make the devil blush. 

Sighing took a sharp turn and went out to the rink and noticed the problem, the Zamboni was lying in a puddle of its own fluids and her brain unhelpfully went to that video of the Zamboni that caught fire. 

She shook her head from her thoughts and made her way down to the ice. 

“Ben?!” He startled as if he had forgotten that she was there. 

“Sorry.”

“What happened?” She asked looking around at the mess. 

“I don’t know, it started making funny noises and it just-” He gestured vaguely at the mess in front of them. 

Rey let out a sigh, there was no way that she was going to get to her other tasks, this would be and all day job. Maybe Ben could get to a few of the easier things on her list. 

“Help me push it?”

She didn’t know if they could get it across the ice on their own, but Ben was a big guy, tall and broad across his chest and thighs, if anyone was able to help her get it off the ice it’d be him. 

They were making slow progress, their breath coming out in pants as their shoes slipped on the ice, but they made progress none the less. They were nearly to their destination when she when she heard it. A strange squeaking noise that echoed through the rink.

“What was that?” Rey asked him, wiping the sweat off her brow. 

They both looked around, Ben looking slightly nervous, but couldn’t see an explanation for the sound.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. 

“C’mon, we’re almost there. Unless you need a break?” She teased with huff and smirk.

Ben looked incredulous at her, “no.” He said decisively, pushing against the Zamboni with improved determination. 

They were able to get it in the shop the rest of the way. 

“I’m going to clean up what mess I can.” He said, grabbing oil absorbent as he went. “Then I’ll be back in to help.”

“Okay.” Rey said, opening the hood of the machine, Ben wasn’t the greatest mechanic but he knew his way around a tool box and was capable of running to the store for supplies if she needed them. 

He wasn’t gone long when she had found the problem, a gasket leak. 

She heard footsteps and rustling of fabric, assuming it was Ben without even looking up. 

“Ben? Can you hand me the pliers over there?” 

That’s when she heard the squeak again. 

She looked up from her work, perched over the machine in a rather precarious way. There was no easy means of escape and she felt stuck to the spot as she staired in disbelief.

Instead of Ben she was greeted by the sight of an orange furry creature. It had wide expressive eyes, and an eerie grin, a hocky helmet was perched on its head. 

She was reminded of the tales of Gritty she heard spoken amongst the skaters. Superstitious hokey players and rink moms alike would leave offerings to the great orange God. But that couldn’t be what this was, someone had to be playing a trick. 

“Ben?” She called, not loudly, she was secretly hoping it was him in the suit, that this was all just some elaborate prank. 

“Rey?” Came Ben’s voice from behind. “Rey don’t move.” 

“Why?”

“It’s Gritty.” He told her, like she didn’t know, and she found it infuriating.

“I see that, I don’t know what that means.” She said frustrated.

“Gritty is a chaos demon.” Ben informed her and that did nothing to calm her.

“Ok?” She didn’t know what he meant by that, but she did her best to be still like Ben said.

“Sometimes, he likes to play cupid, but he… includes himself in the relationship.”

“What?!” That sounded ridiculous even as the concept stared her in the face with its strange bulbous eyes.

“See that T-shirt gun holstered on his hip?”

Her gaze flicked to the item. 

“Yes.”

Gritty looked down on it in an eerie motion, as if he were listening eagerly to what they were talking about.

“It contains a powerful aphrodisiac.”

That just sounded strange, some orange monster hitting people with some sex potion to make them get together.

“What happens if he shoots us with it?”

“I don’t think we get much of a say, but if you run, I’ll take it.” Rey snaped her gaze to look at him.

“Ben. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s fine, it’s happened before. It isn’t that bad.”

“What?”

“We don’t have time for stories, Rey.”

“I mean… It was okay?” She asked, it’d been a while since she’d been with anyone and the thought wasn’t unappealing. It would be her one chance to be with Ben, see what he kept under his flannel coat. She tried to focus on that rather than the orange chaos demon that was staring her down.

“Well, I mean, better than okay… but still.” Ben blushed fiercely, his ears turning red as he shrugged in that casual way of his that only served to emphasize the breadth of him. Again, the dry spell she’d been in and the fact that Ben was willing to protect her from a potentially traumatizing situation was a bit of a turn on. He said it wasn’t bad, so what was there to lose.

“I’m going to stay.” She watched as Gritty tilted his head at her statement, the eerie smile almost stretching across his face. 

“Rey?” Ben said and she watched as his gaze softened and his brow furrowed in concern. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No.” Rey said confidently kneeling more upright and wiping her hands off on the shop rag that she had tucked in her pocket.

Before she could even get down Gritty aimed his weird looking gun at her and fired. Confetti and glitter exploded from the object, hitting her square in the chest. 

It knocked her off balance and she expected a hard landing onto to the floor below. Instead, she was caught by Ben, his head covered with confetti and his body firm against hers. 

Her gaze met his and she watched as his pupils widened as whatever was in the confetti assaulted their senses. 

“Rey.” He said, his head bending down so his lips could press against hers. She turned in his arms and returned the kiss with fervor. Their hands made quick work of their clothes. Rey tugged his flannel down his arms, while Ben was quick to unzip her jumpsuit before tugging at the thermals, she almost didn’t register the cold with how focused she was on undoing his jeans and pushing his t-shirt over his head. 

He wasted no time in hoisting her up to carry her over to the lumpy couch in the workshop. He sat down letting her stay perched on his thighs. She could feel the slick of her arousal as she rubbed her cunt over the thick muscle of one of his legs. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass and as she rubbed against him in a steady rhythm. 

He groaned into her mouth while one of his hands roamed over her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing her ass, as if committing the feel of her to memory. 

“You’re so perfect.” Ben said, as she pulled away her hands moving over the smooth flesh of his scalp. He gave a pleasurable hum at the contact, even tilting his head back in pleasure as her fingers traced over the shell of his ear. 

She grinned to herself and lifted herself up to suck on the lobe of his ear before tracing it with her tongue. He groaned under her, the hand on her breast moving between her legs to rub at her clit.

“Fuck, Rey.” He gasped when his fingers circled her entrance, gathering her wetness before bringing his fingers to his mouth. 

The sight made her squirm in an attempt to relieve the pressure that was building in her cunt when a squeaking noise behind her caused her to turn, she had momentarily forgotten their other companion. Gritty stood in the corner watching their debauched scene. His grin looked eager now, his brow lowered mischievously.

Ben’s hand cupped her cheek to draw her attention back to him.

“He’ll join when he’s ready.” He reassured her, kissing her mouth. She could taste herself on him and she moaned against him, his tongue was a luscious slide against her own. Ben maneuvered them so she was seated, her ass flush with the edge of the sofa and her shoulders pressed against the back. He kneeled on the confetti strewn floor and pressed his massive hands against her inner thighs to spread her open. His mouth dropped open in awe as he gazed upon her. 

“So, perfect.” One hand came from her leg trailed through her folds before his nose and plush lips followed.

“Ben.” Rey gasped out before he latched his lips around her cunt, his tongue circling her entrance before delving inside to taste her. He groaned before pulling back with a wet smacking sound. His tongue then circled her clit as his thumbs pulled her lips apart to give him better access. 

Rey keened at the more direct contact, bucking her hips against him. Ben pushed two fingers into her without much more preamble, but she was so wet and aroused already that it only served to make her clench around them. 

Ben pulled back and gave a huff and a groan and Rey opened her eyes to see that Gritty was kneeling behind him, his orange furry hand rubbing over Ben’s ass. Rey found herself getting turned on by the sight. The contrast of Ben’s pale skin, against the furry creature next to him. 

She writhed impatiently which regained Ben’s attention he dipped back down to suck at her clit and it wasn’t long before her legs were clamping around Ben’s ears as he pulled an orgasm out of her. Waves of pleasure continued to roll over her wherever his skin came into contact with hers. 

Ben pressed his forehead against her inner thigh, and she brushed his scalp with her fingertips. He shuddered against her, his cock spurting cum onto the concrete floor, as if he had come untouched, Gritty’s hips were pressed firmly against his ass. 

Gritty backed off Ben, his slick cock bobbing up against his stomach. It was when Ben moved forward that she realized gritty had another cock, slightly lower than the other, but just as long and large. They were both leaking an orange fluid that Rey assumed was some sort of precum and she couldn’t stop the urge to put one in her mouth. 

She slipped out from under Ben and crawled on the floor towards the orange creature. Her slim hand gripped the lower cock and slid over it. It twitched in her hand and she brought her lips to its head. Her tongue dipped into the slit at the top and she hummed at the flavor. There was something familiar about it that she couldn’t place, so she pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. Her head bobbed and soon Gritty’s hands gripped her head, squeaking while they did so. 

She felt Ben’s hands, warm on her hips. She expected him to put his cock in her but instead she felt his mouth on her, she had an IUD and she had tested negative after her last partner, so she was welcome to whatever he wanted.

“Ben.” She panted out when she pulled back off the orange cock. 

“Mmm?” He hummed his lips pulling off her cunt with a wet sound that made her clench. 

“I’ve been tested, and I have an IUD, please.” She whined as she looked back at him. 

His eyes were a bit glazed and he nodded dumbly. 

“Me, too… well, I’ve had a vasectomy and I’ve tested negative since my last partner.” He said before his face dove back against her cunt. His tongue followed the cleft of her ass before he pulled away this time. His fingers spread her slick through her folds, and she felt his cock slide through her center. Ben seemed to gather her wetness over him before the head nudged at the entrance of her cunt. 

Happy to be getting what she wanted she put her mouth back on Gritty’s dick, the feeling of being filled from both ends was electrifying and she felt as if her skin buzzed with her arousal. 

Ben’s cock filled her, and she could feel his hips press against her ass as he sheathed himself fully within her. She wiggled her hips to encourage him to move. 

His started with slow steady thrusts. His hands moved over her body pinching her nipples and kneading her breasts before one came to circle her clit. 

She mewled at the more direct stimulation as his thrusts pushed her further down Gritty’s cock. She could feel her drool drip down her chin, the sloppy mess aiding in the slide of her mouth. 

His cock touched the back of her throat and she gagged and gargled around the thick length, her eyes watering at the contact. 

Before long Ben’s thrusts became hard and erratic and Rey pulled herself away from Gritty’s dick, but her hand still slid over the turgid length. Her knuckles brushed against the neglected cock above the one she attended to but she sensed it wouldn’t matter that it sat untouched, he had other plans for them. 

Moments later Ben was filling her with his spend, the throbbing of his cock and the depth of his thrusts sending her over the edge as well, her walls rippled around him as her body spasmed in response. 

Ben pulled out of her, the sensation causing a shudder to roll through her sensitive body, the wet sound that accompanied it was obscene and yet she still didn’t feel satisfied. 

She kneeled up taking another long lick along the cock in her hand as Gritty’s hands gripped her shoulders guiding her to turn around. Ben’s cock was heavy and limp between his legs, shining with their combined fluids in the harsh fluorescence of the shop lights. Rey took in the sight of him, wrecked and debauched, she didn’t miss the shudder that traveled up Ben’s body before she used her tongue to lick it clean. 

The salty tang wasn’t unpleasant, and his cock pulsed along her tongue. She could feel Gritty’s cock press against her before it entered in her, slow as if savoring. She could feel his other cock slide along the crack of her ass and it sent a shudder down her spine. 

She hummed around the cock in her mouth as she felt Gritty’s fur press against the back of her thighs, the sensation was unique, and she found herself pushing back against it. 

However, she didn’t get to enjoy it long before Ben was pulling her off his cock. 

“I think he wants to fuck both of us.” Ben said, his voice raspy with arousal. 

“Oh?” Rey’s heart raced with excitement.

“Yes, where do you want me?”

“My cunt.” 

Ben only nodded, laying back on the floor. Gritty pulled is cock out of her and she straddled Ben’s hips, wasting no time in sliding down his cock. The now familiar feel of being full dropping down over her like a curtain. She rocked over him a bit to adjust and that’s when she felt it, the spreading of her cheeks and the spread of her slick over her ass. 

Gritty used is cock to help spread the moisture, Ben’s fingers coming around to aid in the opening of her tightly furled muscle. She hissed at the sensation, a little overwhelming but over all pleasurable. She leaned forward to give them better access, Ben’s fingers spread her wide and soon the head of Gritty’s cock was spearing her open. 

She huffed out a breath at the full feeling. She could feel them both and her muscles clenched around them trying to adjust to the intrusion. 

Ben grunted in response to her reflex but then she could feel his hips being angled up and his cock tilted within her. She let out a whimper at the change in angle and she knew Ben’s ass was being filled with the way his eyebrows drew together. 

Her hands brushed against his brow before traveling over his scalp and eventually found purchase on the shell of his ear. His cock twitched within her and she wondered if it was from her or Gritty’s attentions. 

Soon they were both filled and Gritty thrusted within them. She was mostly used as a cockwarmer by Ben whose arms were wrapped snuggly around her waist as if holding on for dear life. Gritty’s thrusts increased as they became adjusted to his cocks, and she knew that Ben could feel Gritty inside of himself as well as her. The idea itself was enough to send a shudder rolling through her which made Ben whimper and shift within her. 

His lips pressed against her temple as if attempting to ground himself to keep from coming too soon, despite having come twice already. 

“Fuck Rey. You feel so good.” He murmured against her skin. “I’ve wanted this for so long, so long.” He said, his words starting to flow out like water out of a faucet. 

“Ben.” She whimpered, her heart coming just as undone as the rest of her. Gritty’s hands squeezed her hips, squeaking with each thrust as he set a punishing rhythm. Rey’s mouth found Ben’s and their tongues rolled against one another, both jostled by the motions, their noses bumping into each other’s cheeks. 

Ben started letting out grunts with each motion and Rey soon felt Gritty’s cock throb as he came within them. The feeling of being filled was divine, the pulsing of his cock sending pleasure tearing through her. He pulled out of them, slowly and carefully. She could feel his spend drip down through her folds. 

When Gritty was clear of them Ben gripped her hip with one hand while he circled her clit with the other. Her tits swung with each upward thrust and her eyes stayed locked on his as she came around him, shuddering and spasming over him. Ben was soon to follow with a steady string of curses, pulling her down in his embrace where he pressed wet kisses against her forehead.

Their breathing calmed and the sweat began to cool on their skin. 

Ben cradled Rey to him before scooting them back up onto the sofa, Rey still draped limply over him, as he pulled down the throw to cover her.

“So…” Rey started unsure of where to begin. “That was… a surprise.”

“I’m sorry about that.” He said, his hand brushing the stray hairs out of her face. His gaze was soft and gentle, his eyes roaming her features as if he was committing them to memory.

“For what?” Ben sighed and his eyes darted away. 

“When I first started working with you, I may have prayed to the Gritty God to give me a chance with you.” Ben let out a sigh at his own foolishness. “It’s why I’m bald now.”

“Oh?” It was an intriguing thing. “But you said that you’d experienced him before?”

“Yeah, once. After I made the wish. It was to seal the deal, or so I thought.”

“I’m sorry that happened.” Rey said genuinely, it felt like a heavy thing for him to give up something for a chance with her.

“I mean, I’m not going to complain.” He said with a slight curve of a smile as he held her against him. “Although, I have to admit there’s an allure to him and like the old motto says, you fuck around…”

“You find out.” Rey finished for him, to which they both huffed out a laugh. 

“You’re okay?” Ben asked, his fingers ghosting over her skin.

“Yes, of course. I’ve had a thing for you, too.” She said her fingertips grazing his ear again and Ben shivered under her. She smiled and tucked that knowledge away for later.

“So, you’re not mad?”

“I mean, you could have just asked me out instead of praying to the God of Chaos, but here we are.” She teased, propping herself up on her elbow. 

Pink tinged his cheeks and ears, and she felt her heart open just a bit more to her gruff co-worker. 

“I didn’t want to be that guy, that hit on his co-worker.” He said, gaze darting away. 

“Hmm. Guess you’ll just have to take me out to dinner to make up for it then.”

His eyes swung back to hers and widened in surprise. 

“Dinner?” He questioned but nodded as if in disbelief. She chuckled and bit her lip. For as gruff as he could be in normal circumstances, he sure was soft with her. It made her melt against him and she laid her head on his chest.

“Yes. As soon as we get dressed and I get that Zamboni fixed,” she mused. With as attentive as he had been during an aphrodisiac induced threesome, she was eager to find out what he was like once she got him alone and in a real bed. 

“Ok.” He said, hugging her tightly and dropping a kiss into her hair, confetti falling onto Ben’s chest. 

She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her. What a strange day, but it might just be the start of something wonderful. 


End file.
